The invention relates to a dishwasher for cleaning tableware, flatware or similar items to be cleaned, the dishwasher comprising at least one receiving structure, in particular a drawer that can be displaced in a forward direction for loading and unloading purposes, provided for the holding and/or positioning of items to be washed.
It is known that flatware drawers in particular can be provided in the wash containers of dishwashers as individual units that can be displaced in a forward direction, allowing an essentially horizontal holding and/or positioning of flatware items and other, preferably small, items to be washed, so that flatware items for example no longer have to stand upright in a basket that can be lifted up using a carrying handle. Such flatware drawers are frequently disposed as a third unit above two tableware racks below, so only a very small amount of space remains in a heightwise direction for the tableware racks and/or primarily the flatware drawer.
Effective filling of the flatware drawer is therefore important, in order to prevent collision of the items to be washed contained therein with the upper edge or top wall of the enclosing wash container or with one or more nozzles emitting wash liquor and positioned for example on the top wall of the wash container as the flatware drawer is moved in and out and to allow the optimum application of wash liquid (in the following also referred to as wash liquor) from above and/or below, thereby allowing efficient cleaning of the items to be washed held therein. The most effective filling possible with items to be washed is also similarly desirable for the receiving structures of tableware racks in order to allow the respective tableware rack to be pulled out of the wash container with as little collision as possible, in other words unimpeded, and/or to allow the respective tableware rack to be pushed into the wash container without collision and at the same time to allow an adequate passage of wash liquid through the receiving structures of the tableware racks to the items to be cleaned. As the user often becomes confused when faced with a receiving structure with a grid configuration and base regions at different heights and/or differing structure zones that are provided in particular for specific items to be washed, such items to be washed are often not introduced optimally so that for example in the case of a spoon positioned the wrong way round in a flatware drawer, the handle is cleaned very thoroughly but the much more problematic actual spoon region is not. The same is true when items to be washed, for example large plates, small plates, cups, glasses, etc., are not positioned in the correct position and/or with the correct orientation in the zones or regions of the receiving structures of tableware racks provided specifically for them.